


Memento Vivere

by truestarofthenorth



Series: Monster OCs/Reader [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Death falls in love, F/M, Falling In Love, Grim Reaper - Freeform, Love at First Sight, aaaaa this one is late, modern death, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 12:15:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20227684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truestarofthenorth/pseuds/truestarofthenorth
Summary: You were at work when you saw him. A shroud of darkness, hanging over a coworker's shoulder. No one else seemed to notice it, especially not the person he was hovering over.Soft, sad blue eyes met yours, and you quickly looked away. You got back to work. You tried not to think about them.





	Memento Vivere

**Author's Note:**

> A little late, I'm so sorry! I worked hard on it, so I'm hoping it's good. I haven't proofread it though, I'm just posting it! We die like men. 
> 
> Here's Mortem, he's...a good guy, with a bad job. 
> 
> Next is the Headless Horseman, a dragon, and a Wendigo. After that, I'm not sure? Maybe an alien. 
> 
> I hope you like it!! xoxo

You were at work when you saw him. A shroud of darkness, hanging over a coworker's shoulder. No one else seemed to notice it, especially not the person he was hovering over.

Soft, sad blue eyes met yours, and you quickly looked away. You got back to work. You tried not to think about them.

The next day, you found out that your coworker had been killed in a freak accident, but you had been reassured they had been in no pain.

It wasn't the first time you saw him.

You saw him standing over people all the time, and more than anything, you saw his sad eyes watching you, begging you to help.

x

You didn't even see them coming. You were crossing the street, and they came speeding towards you. You had no time to react, but the car came flying at you. But it never hit.

You could only see darkness, but felt no pain.

The darkness faded, and hands touched your face. Clawed black hands, with long fingers. Despite their frightening appearance, they were incredibly gentle.

Your eyes focused on a feathered creature, with those heartwrenchingly sad blue eyes.

You weren't sure _what _you were looking at, but suddenly, the blooded scythe next to him was your biggest concern. It was dropped at his side, his priority set firmly on you.

You watched him with wide eyes. He was so gentle with you, touching your face and your shoulders, making absolute sure you were injury-free.

"Are you alright?"

The voice gave you an instant headache, but you nodded all the same. You grabbed at his arms, finding the feeling beneath your fingers almost fuzzy, which you likened to static.

He wrapped his cloak around you, keeping you close.

He walked you home. Either he was oblivious to the stares you two got, or he didn't care. Either way, his taloned fingers slipped between yours.

"Do you have a name?" You asked.

"Many." He answered. "I suppose, you can call me Mortem."

"Do you know my name?" You asked.

"Yes. I know everyone's name. Do you fear me?"

You swallowed. "Yes, but...doesn't everyone fear death?"

"I suppose. Everyone meets me someday."

"....am I dead?" You finally asked.

He knew the question was coming.

"No, you aren't."

Relief washed over you.

"Why could I see you?" You asked, as you approached your house.

"I....don't know." He answered honestly. "I wish I could answer that question, but even I am at a loss."

You nodded, busying yourself with your keys. "....will I see you again?" You asked.

You thought you saw a smile behind the blackness of his cloak.

"I should hope not....that would be a bad sign indeed."

x

For the bringer of Death, Mortem was quite....docile. You found he enjoys animals, birds and cats especially. He also likes coffee, extra sweet, with chocolate syrup. He cries over movies, and has been known to fancy a bit of writing.

Currently, you were sitting in the middle of your home office, tossing crumpled up paper everywhere.

"What would this process be?" Mortem asked, tapping the paper with the bottom of his scythe. You quickly learned he likes to use his weapon of death as something he leaned against.

You leaned back in your chair, looking back at your visitor. To your surprise, you learned he can take his cloak off.

He sat on your bed, sticking his hands in his hoodie pockets.

"Goodness, is it always so cold in here?" He asked. "Are you freezing?"

"No, it's nice in here." You laughed.

"Now, if you would politely explain why your room is such a _mess?_"

"Writing. I just, can't get it right. It's so frustrating..." You sighed.

"I can understand that." He said, standing up to lean over your shoulder.

It was....unnerving, to have _Death himself _leaning over you, but....you knew he wouldn't hurt you. In fact, he ever so gently rested his hand on your shoulder.

"I think it's lovely." He said, leaning down to meet your face.

You couldn't look at him too long, everytime he blinked, there were more eyes than before, and then they were suddenly gone, replaced by a large, teeth filled maw.

He had too many faces, too many eyes. It seemed wrong, but....

It was endearing.

You leaned your head against him, closing your eyes.

"How can you be so comfortable around me?" He asked.

You took a slow breath. "I don't know. I just, feel safe around you."

He chuckled. "You feel safe, with me, the Bringer of Death." He mused.

"You aren't scary. You're like....a puppy."

"A puppy?!"

You laughed. "I'm sorry! Does that upset you?"

"Y/N, I am a cat person."

You smiled up at him.

"I think I'm a 'you' person." You said, completely enchanted by him.

"I...I'm sorry?"

You blinked, raising your head. "I....uh, no, wait, I-I..." Your face started burn. "Oh my God.."

For a moment, he looked semi-normal, and he smiled, absolutely hopelessly. "I'm a 'you' person as well, my darling."

He took your hands, helping you up.

You took a breath. "I didn't screw up?"

"Of course not. Oh, my beloved, _never._" He stroked your face.

"Your kiss won't kill me instantly, will it?" You asked, mostly jokingly. You got a little nervous when he didn't answer immediately.

"I don't believe so. Why don't we find out?" He asked, brushing his claws against your chin. He leaned down, pressing his mouth against yours.

Well, you weren't dead, and you were having the best kiss of your _life__. _No one would ever top this, nothing would ever top this. Well, maybe one thing....


End file.
